


Neverland

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Disney, Disney AU, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Peter Pan - Freeform, idk how to tag, they're park workers??, this idea came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has always had a dream.His dream? To be Peter Pan.When he was a kid, his mom read him stories about Peter Pan.But then he was alone.All he had was his dreams.And one day, his dreams come true.





	Neverland

Morning daylight streamed into Alex's window, lighting up his crappy apartment. It didn't bother Alexander, considering he'd been awake for god-knows-how-long.  
Today was the day he became Peter Pan. Or, at least tried to. There was an open application at Disneyland (which wasn't even that far from Alex's apartment building) for an actor to be Peter Pan in the park. And he wasn't letting this pass by. He'd filled out his resumé as well as possible and put it in for the audition people to see. Two weeks later, Mr. George Washington himself, the current King of Disney, emailed him. He let him know he was one of the actors able to audition.

And today was audition day. 

Alexander had more showers after that than he'd had in the last two months. He kept his hair clean and his clothes straight and folded neatly. He made everything look perfect just in case he needed to.

 

Alex walked into the large room, that had six other men sitting in chairs patiently waiting to audition for a spot as Peter Pan. Alexander hoped that none of them knew the lines for it better than him. He'd practiced them every night since he saw the open applications.  
"Next!" Echoed a deep, booming voice from the office room. Washington. Alex felt his stomach drop and sweat form on his forehead. A tall, skinny guy with a clean-shaven face and blond hair walked in. Alexander realized he'd be last to audition. Thank God.

Time passed slowly as he could occasionally hear someone mumble or the actors from the office voicing their lines or opinions. After what seemed like ages.. "Next and final!" Yelled Washington. Alexander stood up, took a deep breath, and walked in.   
Washington actually was a giant, especially in comparison to Alex. His head was shiny, as though it'd been waxed, and a woman sat beside him. Alexander pushed his glasses up.  
"Hello, you must be Alexander Hamilton. Pleasure to meet you. I've seen your acting before in small movies and such and I must say, you'd be a nice fit for Peter Pan out here in the park." Mr. Washington said with a kindly smile. Alex smiled back, and shook his hand. George Washington had seen his acting before? That was.. a surprise.

 

The auction went off without a hitch. The lady beside Washington, Alex now presumed his wife, clapped and cheered when Alex finished saying the cheerful lines that Peter Pan in the park would say to the children. Alex's face went slightly red, and he grinned. "Wonderful. We'll either be seeing you or not seeing you very soon, Alexander." Mr. Washington chuckled at his wife. The woman was very motherly, even Alex could tell that from his small interactions with her.

 

 

Three days. It took three long, tiring days for Alexander to receive the email. 

"Dear Alexander Hamilton,  
I must inform you that you have gotten the job. I am also a fan of your acting much like my husband. You have wonderful expressions and your voice contains so much feeling. One day, I believe you'll be an amazing actor.  
Thank you,  
Martha Washington."

 

Alex's heart raced. He got the job. He could quit his stupid barista job now at the Coffee Hut. A wide smile filled his face with joy and satisfaction. He could tell Mr. Hugo to go fuck himself! He didn't need that dickwad telling him to do jobs that he could've done himself! 

He slept soundly for once that night. And he woke up filled his a joyous and warm feeling. Like usual, he got dressed and hopped on the bus. But when he arrived at the Coffee Hut, he didn't say hello to his co-workers, because they weren't co-workers anymore. Instead, he ordered a hot black coffee and "accidentally" threw it on the floor. He was yelled at and told to clean it up and get to work. Alex didn't clean it up, but he sure as hell did go to work.

 

He was ready to start his new job as Peter Pan.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr plug: doggie28384
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!! I'm gonna work hard on it bc it genuinely came to me in a dream to make this!!  
> I can't wait to keep writing ^w^


End file.
